


The Vampire is a Part-Timer

by wonderfulchaos



Series: A World of Pleasant Memories [7]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 500themes, M/M, theme - unfinished tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Sakuya decides to have a little fun at his part-time job, because hey, a vampire’s has to relieve stress somehow. Especially when he can’t go drinking blood all willy-nilly.





	

The lights overhead were blinking with a short circuit, but Sakuya bent lower and squinted to see the bar code on the side of the box, cursing his misfortune inwardly rather than vocalizing it. His coworkers already thought he had a few screws loose, after that one time he asked if he could buy a fox plushie at half price and then went outside and stomped on it. He came back with a smile on his face and none of his fellow employees had looked at him the same way again. If he started cursing at innocent boxes, they would have more cause for worry.

Instead, he just picked up one of the stuffed cats inside the box and decided to take a guess as to where it belonged on the shelf. The job didn’t pay enough for him to care any more than that; and where he did place the cats, he made sure it was orderly and looked nice at least. The last cat did not meet such a fate, as he squished it in his hands. It reminded him a bit too much of a thorn in his side, the real thing as black and fluffy and stupidly cute as the plushie he was venting his frustrations out on.

He did eventually place the cat on the shelf, once a customer gave him a disturbed look that he eventually had to smile and laugh off, saying he got lost in his thoughts. Not exactly a lie, when it was based on truth. He caught a glimpse of his haggard face in the nearest window and decided it was time for a break, for which he approached his manager in his typically over-the-top way, proclaiming he was starving. Also not a lie. All the tempting customers walking by were a four course meal on two legs. A vampire only had so much restraint before he decided to take a bite, hence the break. See, he wasn’t a liar.

Taking off the apron that marked him as an employee, he set it aside in the break room and then went about exploring the little shop on his own time. A peaceful time in which no one could complain about him slacking off. He wasn’t like that good-for-nothing cat that lazed about - he at least had a work ethic. Now, if only he could show that to Mahiru, the friend that had a stupid cat like that in the first place.

He stumbled upon the section of the store that was full of nothing but little character charms. One in particular caught his eye - a typical anime protagonist, with hair that spiked up in every direction and a bright grin to accompany it all. It reminded of the same friend he was thinking of and he picked it up, his gaze straying through the rest of the charms until he came across one with green hair that looked more like an idol than a protagonist of any sort. Deciding he liked that one too, he picked it up and grinned.

With Otogiri’s influence in mind, he started to put on a puppet show that to make his Subclass sister proud. “Fancy meeting you here, Mahiru!” gasped Sakuya, wiggling the little green haired charm in the direction of the protagonist look-a-like. An imitation of jumping up and down, because he could admit he did that sometimes. “Hey pal, let’s go shopping!”

Letting his voice taper off from bubbly to stressed, he answered, “No thanks, Sakuya, I’m busy. Clothes to do, a cat that would starve without me - and would you look at the time? I should be going.”

“Awww,” crooned the little green haired charm, “do you have to go? Always so busy these days. When do you have any time for me?”

In a flat voice, the protaganist told him, “I will have time for you later. I saw you at school, Sakuya. What more do you want?”

“Hmmm,” the green haired one sidled up next to the protagonist, “well, if you’re asking, I guess I can give you an answer!” Then he looped the little green haired charm around and had it begin to lean in, not realizing he had attracted an audience. Someone clearing their throat behind him alerted him to the presence of someone else and he quickly returned the charms to their proper places with a faint glow to his face. “Er, excuse me,” he started to say, turning to face his unexpected audience, only for his cheeks to turn redder as he realized it was Mahiru.

The one day he did something stupid and it was the same day Mahiru stopped by to see where he worked. Karma had it out for him. “Not what it looks like,” insisted Sakuya, rubbing at the back of his neck. “You see …”

“Not asking,” Mahiru interrupted, holding up a hand. “I’m just here to say hi. If you’re busy, I could go …?”

“No!” Toning it down a notch, Sakuya amended, “I mean, no. I’m not busy.”

“Cool, let’s go shopping together then.”

He wasn’t sure how long Mahiru had been watching, but Sakuya was of the opinion that his face was permanently red by now. At least a very different scenario was playing out than the one he imagined, and he liked how this one was going even more. Any time spent with Mahiru was time well spent.


End file.
